Ein Sack voll Federn
thumb|310px|right|Kunde und Sammelalbum zugleich - [[Elthon]] Dies ist eine etwas neuere Quest, die mit dem Patch 1.3 von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings ausgeliefert wurde, und man merkt wieder etwas den Spaß dabei, wo man sonst in Witcher 2 bisher auch etwas den Eindruck hatte, dass es viel ernster zugeht, als im 1. Teil ... die Lockerheit etwas abhanden gekommen ist. Hier ist sie wieder da. Es ist eine Art "Geldbeschaffungsmaßnahme", ein paar Exp gibts auch und außerdem eine Trophäe. Ablauf Diese Quest kann sowohl auf auf Iorweths als auch auf Roches Seite erledigt werden. Hinweis: Auf Roches Seite kann diese Quest nur gestartet werden, bevor du während "Der Blutfluch" die Vergen-Seite verlässt und durch den Nebel ins Kaedwen Lager zurückkehrst. Es kann auch vorteilhafter sein, die 80 Harpyienfedern bereits in der Nähe der Hütte des Visionärs zu sammeln, also bevor du den Nebel das erste Mal durchquerst, als später beim Alten Steinbruch. Wenn Geralt - etwa mit der Quest "Harpyien" - in den Alten Steinbruch geht, kommt er an einem Haus vorbei, in dem sich ein Mann namens Elthon befindet. Er scheint eine netter Kerl zu sein und möchte zuerst 8 Federn von Harpyien in guter Qualität für einen Kunden haben ... gegen Bezahlung versteht sich. Da Geralt ja sowieso zum Steinbruch muss, um die Harpyien zu töten und die Fallen aufzustellen, ist das ja kein Problem. Sobald wir die paar Federn haben, solltest du ihn wieder besuchen. Er nimmt sie dir ab und will nun noch mehr. Bei der Gelegenheit solltest du etwas um den Preis feilschen (aber nicht zu dolle, sonst mag er nicht mehr). Danach will er 60 Federn, was schon ein ordentlicher Happen ist, zumal das insofern ein strategisches Problem dastellt, da die Federn in solchen Massen ein nicht unerhebliches Gewicht darstellen. Es ist also von Vorteil, dort schon relativ "leer" aufzutauchen, dass man das auch in einem Zug gebacken kriegt. Du musst nun leider feststellen, dass nachdem du bereits alle Hapyien im näheren Umkreis erledigt hast, diese nicht ausreichen, um den Federhunger von Elthon zufriedenzustellen. Du kannst dich jetzt auf den Weg machen und beim Troll vorbeischauen und dessen Frau zurückbringen, da sich auf dem Weg in die Schlucht noch einige Harpyien befinden, was dann auch die benötigete Anzahl einbringt. Du kann aber auch erstmal im Zuge des Harpyien-Auftrags Meldung bei Cecil Burdon machen, dass die Nester ausgeräuchert sind, und am nächsten Tag wieder hingehen, dann sind erneut ein paar Harpyien da. Hast du Elthon nun den zweiten Schwung Federn gebracht, will er nochmal ein paar. Also gut. Dann noch ein paar Harpyen verhaun ... jetzt möglicherweise gekoppelt mit der Quest "Harpyien-Königin". Hast du nun auch die letzte Charge geliefert, gibts schon erstmal Geld und Exp und du solltest das Gebiet nocheinmal verlassen, um Elthon später wieder zu besuchen. Wenn du das nächste Mal vorbeischaust, erwischst du Elthon in einer etwas peinlichen Aufmachung: Er hat sich mit den eingefärbten Federn geschmückt, steht vorm Spiegel und bewundert sich selbst über alle Maßen. Wirklich lustig und das folgende Gespräch übers Wetter und Magier unterstreicht die peinliche Situation. Nichtsdestotrotz bist du nun im Besitz von Elthons Trophäe. Tagebucheintrag :Sicher fragt man sich, ob Geralt neben der unbarmherzigen Verfolgung der Königsmörder auch noch hexerübliche Aufgaben versah. Ich denke da an das Ausheben von Monsterkolonien und das Einsacken der Belohnungen für beeindruckende Trophäen – frisch vom erschlagenen Biest. So tauche ich denn tief in die Abgründe meiner Erinnerung auf der Suche nach einer Antwort, und sieh da, ich finde ein Abenteuer von genau dieser Art. Unser Held wurde von einem Individuum namens Elthon angeheuert, das in einer Hütte beim Steinbruch nahe Vergen lebte. Elthon hortete angeblich Harpyienfedern für einen gewissen Sammler und war willens, dafür mit klingender Münze zu zahlen. Geralt sollte Elthon ein Dutzend ordentliche Federn bringen und dafür ein Orensäckel erhalten. :Wenn sich Geralt nicht darauf einlässt, weitere 60 Harpyienfedern zu sammeln: ::Elthon wollte erneut die Dienste unseres Helden beanspruchen. Diesmal ging es um eine größere Federlieferung. Geralt fand den Auftragsvermittler nur bedingt überzeugend und die Aufgabe kaum faszinierend, daher wägte er ab, ob er auf diesen mutmaßlich mühsamen Federfang ziehen sollte oder nicht. :Offenbar war die Federgier des unbekannten Sammlers schier nicht zu stillen. Elthon machte dem Hexer noch ein Angebot und stellte eine stattliche Summe in Aussicht – gegen einen Haufen Federn freilich. Geralt nahm den Auftrag zwar an, fragte sich jedoch, ob er den Aufwand eigentlich wert war. Sechzig Federn waren auch für einen Hexer kein Klacks. :Wenn Geralt nicht einverstanden ist, weitere 8 Harpyienfedern zu sammeln (die Quest geht damit verloren): ::Geralt erteilte Elthon eine endgültige Absage. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, ob er den Aufwand unangemessen fand oder einfach nicht mit einem Auftraggeber zu tun haben wollte, der immerhin, milde formuliert, seltsam wirkte. Warum der mysteriöse Sammler eines eigenen Agenten bedurfte, um seinen Bedarf an Harpyienfedern zu decken, erfuhr ich jedenfalls nie. :Wenn jemand so scharf auf Federn ist wie der Kater auf die rollige Nachbarskatze, dann langt ihm wohl auch ein Federberg nicht. Der Sammler wollte offenbar noch weitere acht Federn haben. Hatte der Hexer die Angelegenheit bis hierhin dubios gefunden, war er sich nun vollends sicher, dass sie faul war. Nun, Geld stinkt nicht, daher erwog unser Held ernsthaft, noch acht weitere Harpyienfedern zu beschaffen. :Wie sich zeigte, waren aller guten Dinge acht. Nie zuvor hatte der Hexer jemanden über einen Sack Federn so in Ekstase geraten sehen. Elthon schien richtig bewegt, als er die letzte Lieferung erhielt ... eine seltsam heftige Reaktion für einen gewöhnlichen Einkäufer. Geralt wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen und beschloss, Elthon später noch einen Besuch abzustatten. :Der Hexer tat wie beschlossen und stand unangemeldet ein weiteres Mal auf Elthons Schwelle. Werter Leser, wisse, ich habe schon den Fall von Imperien beschrieben und die Albernheiten von Liebenden bei den Banketten reicher Männer. Ich habe den lautstarken Kummer einsamer Trauernder besungen, die stille Freude Vieler angesichts des Todes eines Usurpators, nicht zuletzt die allgemeine Heiterkeit, als Erzpriester Janos bei der Krönung König Medells einen Furz fahren ließ. Und doch bin ich nicht imstande zu beschreiben, was Geralt sah, denn es gibt Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, die sich auch die Philosophen nicht träumen lassen. Galerie Tw2 screenshot elthon1.jpg Tw2 screenshot elthon2.jpg Tw2 screenshot elthon3.jpg Tw2 screenshot elthon4.jpg en:A Sackful of Fluff fr:Duvet en pagaille it:Un sacco di piume Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Quests Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 2 Kategorie:The Witcher 2 DLC